


Scrunched Nose Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One person's dislike is another person's love.
Relationships: Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Female Shepard
Kudos: 3





	Scrunched Nose Kisses

“Coconut?” Joker stared with disdain at the cake Mayson brought back from the Citadel as a treat on the Normandy. “You monster.”

Mayson licked her fork clean before plunging it back into her slice. “You’re the monster. Coconut is a gift from above. This is why we went to war with the turians, you know. They were jealous of everything coconut has to offer, like this.” She made a show out of taking another bite, a long moan of appreciation humming in her mouth as she savored the sweet taste of coconut cake, the light fluffy cake bits mixed with a cold cream, coated in shredded coconut. Her favorite of all cake flavors, and the “Just Like Earth” bakery in the Wards knew how to deliver. 

Joker wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Don’t think I’ll be kissing you for the next week. I might just gag.”

Mayson sucked the fork from between her lips and leaned over, planting a crumb kiss onto his nose. “I can live with that,” she teased, watching him sweep away remnants of her delicacy. She laughed at the evil eye he gave in return while she continued with her dessert.


End file.
